Resident Evil 3: Death Game
by The Romantic Chibi
Summary: My boyfriend Chuck and I are sucked into Resident Evil 3 after having a mishap with our Nintendo Wii. Once inside the game we discover, it's a life or death battle; for if we don't help Jill win the game or if any us die, it's game over...permanently.


Disclaimer: I do not any part of the Resident Evil franchise

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon. My boyfriend Chuck and I were planning on playing some video games. The current game in my Wii at the time was, Resident Evil 3. I had to disconnect the Wii from the TV which was in my bedroom and bring it downstairs. As I carried the Wii down the stairs, I stumbled and it fell out of my grasp. The Wii landed on the floor with a thud.

"Do you think its ok?" Chuck asked as he walked over to the Wii.

"There's only one way to find out." I said. I then picked up the Wii and connected it to the TV which was in the living room.

Once the Wii was connected to the TV, I pressed it's on button. The moment the Wii turned on, weird things started to happen. The TV started to glow different shades of green, The Wii started to make strange and loud noises. There was a picture of a vortex on the TV.

"I think the Wii's broken Chuck." I said in a disappointed tone.

Before Chuck could respond, the vortex became real. The suction strength of the vortex was so strong that it managed to lift me in the air and pull me towards the TV. Chuck grabbed my hand and tried to keep me from being sucked into the TV.

"I've got you Pat!" Chuck yelled

"I can feel myself slipping!" I exclaimed.

The force of the vortex soon overtook us both and we were both pulled into the TV. The vortex dropped us on a cold, white floor.

"Are you ok?" Chuck asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wonder where we are." I said as I looked around the room.

The room that we were dropped in was completely white and it had two doors which were on the far side of the room. After walking to the doors, Chuck and I could see that there were signs on both of the doors. One sign said, "Easy" the other said, "Hard".

"Maybe we should go through one of these doors; we might be able to find out where we are." Chuck said with a look of deep thought on his face.

"I don't think we should since we don't know what's on the other side." I said with fear.

"It'll be ok Pat; I'm here with you, so at least you don't have to go through this alone." Chuck said as he flashed me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back weakly and grabbed his hand. We then opened the door that said, "Easy" and went inside. On the other side of the door, was an apartment complex that was on fire. Two figures were standing in the blaze. They were zombies.

"Oh my God…we're inside the game…" I whisper in complete fear.

My blood ran cold as I noticed the two zombies that were in our path. Since we were inside of the game, they looked like real people who had blood on their clothes, missing pieces of flesh, and completely white eyes.

"Pat you've watched your brother play this game before, what did he do at this point in the game?" Chuck asked, a look of desperation was on his face.

"We need to run over to that door over there. That triggers a cut scene in which the main character of the game, Jill, rams the door until it opens. Zombies surround her during that scene so we have to break that door in fast." I said as I stared at the door.

"Ok then." Chuck said with a nod, then grabbed my hand pulled my hand, got me past the zombies and to the desired the door. He then started to ram the door with his shoulder. Soon several zombies surrounded us.

"Pat, this door will be open in a few seconds, until then cover me!" Chuck shouted.

At that moment, I noticed the assault rifle that was in my left hand. I managed to shoot the zombies and knock them down. Chuck had gotten the door to open before they could get up; we ran inside. On the other side of the door, was a long alleyway which led to a warehouse. We went inside. Once inside, we could see a lady with short brown hair. The woman was wearing a blue tube top and a black mini-skirt.

"Tha…That's Jill Valentine…she's the main character of this game." I stammered.

"Wow, I guess we're really inside of the game, and to think, the zombies didn't have me completely convinced." Chuck said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess so." I said, I then passed out. The shock of the situation had taken its toll on me.

When I woke up, I was lying on a blanket in the warehouse office. Chuck and Jill were looking at me with worried expressions.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a ware house at Raccoon City." Jill answered.

I didn't respond because I passed out again.


End file.
